God's Colour Palette Dragons
Colour palette dragons are dragon-like human beings who segregate themselves based on colour. They look mostly human, but they and the world they live in consider them regular dragons. They were first mentioned in the Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction "Until I See You Again". Overall relationship between dragons The most notorious race used to be the black dragon, who were the rulers of the Earth since the beginning of time and treated any dragon they came across as disposable slaves, until their priorities changed and they evolved into more civilized beings. The urge to dominate disappeared and their numbers decreased after choosing the life of a scholar. Their past crimes stopped becoming a lived experience for everybody and the other colours never felt the urge to take revenge, except for the blue dragons. They've always been fascinated by their power-filled history and raised their children with the promise to retaliate and become the new dominating species. When the black dragons officially abolished their armies, they couldn't let the opportunity slide and attacked them. Even though the other colours allowed for the blacks to live their peaceful new lives, they didn't care to aid the descendants of the beasts that tyrannized their ancestors. Their negligence resulted into a slaughter and it's believed there are only 20 black dragons left in the world, including the king, queen and their daughter. Still, some colours are convinced they've suffered enough and began worrying their death would mean the loss of ancient knowledge nobody else recorded. The brown and white dragons have publicly announced to give shelter to any black dragon that would enter their domain, but have never been visited by any. The royal family still lives in the black dragon castle; a building no one's ever found. The blue dragons were considered the second most dominating race during the reign of the blacks and fought against them the hardest, but never with success. While there are other colours that surpass them in strength, their persistence and especially aggressive demeanour makes them push through and they're a growing problem in present times. None of the other colours particularly like the blues, but they're mainly the arch-enemies of the overly righteous red dragons. Blue and red flames are most effective against each other and can instantly evaporate an adult when aimed right. The only other flame that spawns the same effect is black and white against each other, and purple against every other dragon, except black and white ones. Some colours prefer to not engage with other dragons in any way and are only concerned with their own community, like the white and green dragons. Whites live in villages that are hard to find and strangers, are immediately met with violence or scowls, while green dragons inhabit thick forests and fear the intentions of any colour that comes near their camouflaged homes. Since all dragons can breathe fire and they're surrounded by trees, seeing one that doesn't belong in their environment puts them on edge. Green fire has no effect on wood and green objects, making it the most restricted fire out there. List of dragon types All dragons live and stay within their own community of colour and don't even consider the other to be the same species. Having that said, cross-breeding is unheard of. Friendships between two races can exist, but are minimalistic and only for the purpose of aiding each other in war or trading goods. They don't stay in each other's presence longer than necessary. Each colour has a different demeanour, culture and physical features, though share some that are consistent, like having horns, wings, a tail, lizard pupils, fangs, nails and hair in the colour of their race, and the ability to breathe fire in said colour. They don't have visible ears. Female dragons have little to no breasts, as they aren't mammals and lay eggs like reptiles do. Below is a quick list with basic stats: 'Red dragon' Red dragons are a proud and righteous race that likes to get into other people's business as self-appointed police officers. They see themselves as guardians of the weak, though even those who owe them their lives feel patronized by the superhero stereotypes at times. Anyone up to no good can expect the reds as default baggage to deal with, still, they consciously abandoned the black dragons when the blues started wiping them out, insinuating they themselves decide what justice is and don't have a book of law they refer to. It also means they remember and take into account a group's collective past, and will ignore certain victims out of spite. This is one of their least appreciated traits, but as red dragons don't owe anyone their help to begin with, the other colours find it difficult to bring up the subject. Blue and white dragons are the only ones who spoke up about it and are of the opinion the reds shouldn't police others if they're unwilling to do it right. Despite their flaws, few can deny that a red dragon's kindness is great and mostly unbiased. They seem to entertain the useless propositions of their closest allies, the yellow dragons, just to be nice and are unable to say no to any peaceful breed that shows off childlike traits; thus creatures who seem infantile in any minor way. Those who keep asking for their assistance flatter them. At the same time, they've always been prejudice towards the docile orange dragons, who they think were spawned from a forbidden relationship with the yellows and they'd rather not acknowledge to exist. They have a respected royal family and their family structures are similar to that of humans. Marriage is common practise, but a couple rarely stays together for the sake of their offspring in case things don't work out. Red dragons aren't known to become angry and fight with each other, and end any relationship with grace. A female can lay 2 to 3 eggs at a time and becomes fertile one week of every month. Red dragons like to work out and spar with each other for fun, so naturally have a sturdy build. Their brown horns, average-sized tails and nailed wings look the most like that of classic dragons. Their skin is tanned, the men's bodies hairy, and their hair messy. Their eyes can be yellow, orange, brown, and green. ---- 'Orange dragon' Orange dragons live on islands, no matter how small. Because they don't have wings and deep water makes them anxious, most of these groups don't even know other dragons exist or they're being persecuted against. They lead blissfully ignorant lives and have calm, parent-like personalities. They have no royal family leading them, though do elect "majors". They like to lie in the sun at day and rest inside their own fires if the nights are cold, but there's no real benefit to doing this. They're slow breeders and a couple will care for one child at a time. A female is only fertile on the hottest days of Summer and sometimes lays multiple eggs, but only one will inhabit an embryo. As long a mother still has a child in her life that needs her attention, she won't become fertile again. Because their communities consists out of simple families of three, it's easy for them to survive and they have tight bonds with their only child. If a child were to die, there's a high probability both parents will die of grief as well, making them a very emotionally fragile race. Orange dragons are sturdy to chubby, and tall in addition to that. They have dark-brown horns, short tails, but no wings. Their horns are so thick and heavy, their skulls develop multiple layers just to told these things in place, and orange dragons can easily crack stone by headbutting it. Because they don't burn in fire, thus don't tan in the sun, they look relatively pasty for islanders. When exposed to a source of heat, the scales on their tail glitters brightly, as if it's reacting to light. Humans may find discarded scales washed up on the shores of their beaches, which they use to make jewellery. They're the only race that wears all kinds of colourful clothing; the other dragons mainly wear their representing colour. Their eyes can be orange or black/grey. ---- 'Yellow dragon' Yellow dragons, or golden dragons, are considered the most tolerant and welcoming towards other races, though only relative to these races. Their bond with the red dragons have existed for many generations. They find partnership important and more or less fill the position of merchants. They're willing to strike a deal with almost anybody in order to satiate their own hunger for coins and shiny stones, though most dragons don't care to look for trinkets to trade for what they can acquire themselves. Red and brown dragons have done business with them a few times, if only to please the yellows and ensure they stay motivated to join their armies if war were to happen. Still, they're not particularly strong and don't make for good guards or soldiers. A yellow dragon's attention is easily gotten when presenting them shiny objects. They're willing to trade useful goods for anything that has a pleasant look to them and go out of their way to acquire common necessities to possibly trade with whoever wants to "buy" them. They have huge storages with food, tools, wool, chopped wood, bricks, and things of the sort. They proudly wear jewellery and flashy clothing they've proudly stolen from humans; a group they surprisingly don't care to negotiate with. Despite their appearance and overall obsession, they aren't vain creatures and more like simple-minded birds with an attraction to whatever screams their attention. It's theorized that shiny objects remind them of their own skin, and those with the shiniest scales are considered the most attractive, no matter their facial features or anything else. They have a royal family and yellow dragons prefer being bachelors, with only a few that engage in a lasting relationship. The majority of mothers have the child care resting on their shoulders, but even so, the father doesn't neglect his offspring and it's normal for other adults to set an example to the young dragons within their community. When a child needs help, they can ask any adult. A female lays 2 to 3 eggs at a time and is only fertile during Spring and Autumn. Yellow dragons have patches of scales on their skin that give a mesmerising golden shine. Because of of these scales on their human-like bodies, they can't grow body hair, except on their heads. Some don't even have eyebrows. Their wings look like flower pedals and they have three thin tails. Their skin is usually pale, though some dragons have more Mediterranean features. Their eyes can be any colour, except for pink, purple, and clear ---- 'Pink dragon' Pink dragons are a dominantly male race that worship and care for one female at a time, the queen of the tribe. If this queen chooses a partner and he manages to give her female offspring, he's given the title of king and is allowed to stay by her side. While pink dragons have existed as a one-female community for thousands of years, they've not evolved to deal with it emotionally. There have only been a handful of pink kings throughout history, and queens are asked to deal with the possibility of abandoning their lover to build a up new relationship with a stranger. These rules are often questioned, but aren't random, as it appears only a few males possess the right genes that allows for a second female to be born within a group. When a new queen is born and reaches adulthood, she may leave the nest to start her own community elsewhere, taking along a handful of males not directly related to her. Pink dragons the only race with multiple leaderships, opposed to one royal family that calls all the shots. Because there are limited females who need to breed with different men until another girl is born, preventing incest has become a real task for them, though queens try their best to consistently send over their own sons to other tribes. But as pink dragons look the least diverse from all other dragons, it can be assumed they've already failed back when their kind was young. They're extremely fertile and mating will always result into pregnancy. They're the only colour that can conceive at any time and a queen lays 10 to 20 eggs a day after the act. Nevertheless, these eggs take just as long to hatch as those of most other races. As all males are born able and wanting to experience courtship, they tend to grow up lonely and susceptible to female attention. They're quick to fall in love and it's mainly human women they get involved with, since the other dragons can't muster that kind of interest for colours that are not their own. Pink dragons are charming and considered good-looking to human standards, so are quick to receive the kindness of enamoured women. Nevertheless, pink dragons are dragons, and the truth of their nature comes out when more obedient pink males find out about these relationships; whereafter they kill the human and they leave her mauled body out in the open for her neighbours to find as a warning not to get involved with them. The offending pink male is punished by having his rank decreased to that of an inferior servant, but still given the chance to become the queen's partner, in case he carries the valuable gene. Having that said, pink dragons would never lethally harm each other and they show undying support when one falls ill. While they all understand the importance of showing patience and loyalty towards their queen, a consistent quarter still falls in love and contemplates running away with their human lover. None got away with it, though. The success rate of obtaining a pink female is hopelessly low, but they manage to survive because of their slow ageing -even for a dragon- and high endurance. They can absorb a punch like it never happened, have mostly impenetrable skin, and none of the other dragons' fires are known to be especially effective against them. Only the magic-infused breath of the purple dragon is known to damage them. One problem they have to deal with is their long-term memory loss that prevents them from becoming the otherwise ideal keepers of historic events and world secrets, opposed to the dying black dragons. In order to help themselves, they write down whatever they think to need in order to survive, like their rules for breeding. A pink dragon can completely forget a person ever existed after 6 months. They tend to have long or voluminous hair and pink eyes only. It's impossible for males to grow facial hair and all pink dragons have the same light skin. Their meat and blood are also pink. They look like beautiful, young, approachable people, making it easy to forget they're born hunters that only eat raw meat. They have yellowish white horns with pink spots that bends into the shape of a heart, and spots on their wings. At the end of their long tail rests a horn that looks like a pink rhombus-shaped gemstone. ---- 'Purple dragon' Purple dragons are low-energy and low-motivation, though not without reason. They nap often, because they possess a high amount of magic that strains their bodies if left unused. The black dragons from the far past tested out their capabilities by attacking them, but failed miserably and had to make use of their tiredness to do their ruling "behind their backs". You can get on a purple dragon's good side by leaving them alone, though they won't punish intruders and are a very docile race. Most dragons are anxious around them, or fearful, since they were purposely avoided by the black dragons during their reign and even the blues in present time want to avoid alarming them. Much like the white dragons, purples will only fight back when their own are being threatened. They can be convinced to join someone else's war if they get a useful reward in return, but since nobody wishes to take them on, purple dragons quickly lost a reason to use their destructive magic and built a culture around sleeping; making everyone believe they're too lazy to even consider helping another. They weren't recruited to help push back the blacks, still rampaging behind their backs. Since the other dragons only possess born/taught strength and fire breath, magic is a very respected, but feared talent. Purple dragons live in established villages, but are introvert and don't like to talk or engage in psychical activities, let alone with strangers. They love to sleep on rocks that presumably have minerals in them, needed to help their tired bodies rest. Having that said, they're attracted to mountains and caves. There's a purple royal family, but they don't live in much better conditions and mingle freely with their peers. If visitors wish to have or know anything, they're the ones who need to be looked up, as most purples are too lazy to even raise an eyelid when asked a question. Evidenced by their constant sleeping out in the open, they're not worried about enemies or animals abusing them during their unconsciousness. When a real threat occurs, they're quick to wake up. Purple dragons don't reproduce often, as the majority is asexual and have a different idea on how to show affection. Since the magic building up in their bodies tenses up their muscles, massages are greatly appreciated and one of the few things they show excitement for. Not everyone has the energy/motivation to massage a fellow dragon, making it the ultimate act of care. Whether they're ready to conceive depends on how long they've been asleep or the amount of magic they spent. Being too strained affects their fertility, and they'll either have to sleep for a solid week or use up some magic that's powerful enough to destroy quarter of a forest. They're a one-partner race and will never pick another afterwards, even if this person were to pass away. A female consistently lays 5 eggs at a time. Purple dragons are lanky and look underfed, but give off an intimidating vibe. Their expression is often tired and that of annoyance. Not many dare to look them in the eyes, despite their record of being a docile race. Their skin can be light to tanned, their horns greyish brown, and new wings grow out of their back the more they age. Their previous ones don't shed and stay functional. Elderly dragons have cluttered backs and can't fly anymore because of it. They have sharp, crooked teeth of different size, of which the frontal ones are way larger than the rows at the back. These teeth are made for breaking and eating rock, presumably to consume the same minerals they sleep on, though they seem to have a taste for rocks in general. When a purple dragon dies, they'll slowly petrify and become a rock themselves. If a rock is known to have been a dragon, the others will try to remember and not eat it out of respect. It's not entirely known what happens to the magic released, but it's guessed to flee into normal rocks to become minerals and the bodies of other purple dragons. They can have purple, clear, or black/grey eyes. ---- 'Green dragon' Green dragons are energetic and playful, but also a wary race. Their cities have high wooden fencing, while smaller establishments are camouflaged with the thick forests they're built in. Since all dragons can breathe fire and green dragons are surrounded by trees, seeing a colour that doesn't belong in their environment puts them on edge. Green fire has no effect on wood and green objects, making it the most restricted fire out there. They'll put on loud voices to put approaching visitors on edge and are good bluffers in general, but prefer to avoid violence if possible. They're agile and difficult to land a hit on, making it easy for them to take this pacifist route. They don't have a "royal family", but there are the rich and poor. The dragons that thrive decide the rules, as they're handing out most of the favours to others and keep their cities running with their wealth. Helping your less fortunate neighbour is part of the green dragon's nature, but not wanting to stay indebted is too. They first adapted this mentality after having earned themselves the title of "leechards" (leech-lizard) from humans and other colours and never recovered from the humiliation, even after the reformed black dragons helped confirm that the many hand-outs their more lax ancestors accepted were given without the expectation of getting anything in return. In order to avoid the public shaming from happening ever again, though, green dragons never accept help without giving something of equal value in return. When a dragon has no resources or talents to share and the aid given was necessary for their survival, they will offer themselves or a (willing) relative. Most relationships and families are established in this manner. To have an offer -even if it's themselves- be accepted is a tremendous relief for an indebted green dragon, but most colours find it an inappropriate way of acquiring a mate and don't understand the extreme restlessness that won't allow them to walk away with a free gift. Because they don't understand, it's obvious that the "leechards"-incident has been entirely forgotten by everyone, except the green dragons. A low-ranker with little to give might be left confused on what to do if they've been helped by another colour that refuses them as a worker. A female lays 1 to 3 eggs at a time and is fertile as long the leaves on the trees are green. It's possible for all eggs to be empty, but why a female would still lay them is unsure. They have a normal body type and small yellowish-brown horns growing out of their skin -mostly from their elbow, spine and tail. Their wings are very small and became less suitable for flying over time, since they like to live in thick forest areas and use the colour of their environment to their advantage. Males are of average height, while females are never taller than 160 cm/5.25 feet They have long, frog-like tongues and can jump around like such by spastically flapping their wings. They also have an especially strong grip in their hands and feet and can climb anything. Their teeth look similar to human dentures, but are sharper, though they're still omnivores who can only handle cooked meat. They have short hair, light skin, and can have any eye colour, except for pink, purple and blue. ---- 'Blue dragon' Blue dragons are stubborn, entitled, and power-hungry. They elect their royalty based on strength and don't care about blood. Battles for the crown are often fought and the king or queen tends to be way larger and muscular than the subjects; as there are always blue parents who train and feed their children towards overthrowing the current leadership. The blue community has a clear ranking system, and to be a king or queen earns them to right to do and decide whatever they want without question. Blue dragons fight and squabble with each other constantly, but to kill one another is seen as the ultimate betrayal. Numbers and unity are needed in order to stand a chance against the other dragons and make their quest for domination a success, and is the sole reason this once solitary breed tolerates each other. They're the only race that engages in sexual activities when not in heat; meaning they're much like humans and don't do it instinctually with the intention to create offspring. In addition to that, they change partners often, as a relationship tends not to last after two dragons have become more acquainted with the rudeness of the other. The fact a love-struck blue dragon is willing to believe their partner might be different than the others, no matter how often proven wrong, shows they're surprisingly naive and longing for something their nature can't allow for, making the breed very complex. Most families consists out of a single parent caring for multiple half-siblings. It's normal for the other parent not to be involved, especially when they think to can start over with their new lover. A female can lay 1 to 3 eggs at a time and is only fertile when it rains. They can bypass this by soaking themselves in water for an hour. They have fangs that are strong enough to eat through metal, which their diet seems to consist out of, next to regular meat. They have high bacteria resistance and are fine taking on the role of scavengers by devouring the rotting carcasses of whatever animal has been left behind by another predator. To eat other coloured dragons isn't unheard of either, and used to be a scaring tactic during the black dragons' reign, even though it didn't impress the blacks or convince other dragons they were more deserving of their fear. Blues still won't shy away from fighting and eating another dragon if starved or lazy enough. Blue dragons can have different body types, but none too extreme, and have light or sun-tanned skin. Their tails are short, sometimes stubs, and they have three sets of of wings. They fly the fastest out of all colours and can make sudden sharp turns no one else can replicate. Their horns are black and can grow out to be very long and unruly. Sometimes they need to cut it. Their eyes can be blue, yellow, or black/grey. ---- 'Brown dragon' Brown dragons are friendly and patient, but superstitious and quick to worship what they can't understand; the bloodsucking white dragons being one of those things. They've built little white temples to fill with gifts to their perceived ghostly gods, though these have never been visited by the whites, who don't know they're being worshipped. Since it's not normal for dragons to show another race this kind of overblown respect, the brown dragons are seen as laughable by whoever knows of their misinformed beliefs. Because white dragons are such a rare sight and difficult to find, the browns can't be convinced they're not ghosts. They happened to learn of the white dragons' wish to protect the dying blacks and they too announced to open up their homes to any refugees. Because of this, though, their villages are being closely watched by blue spies. They have a loved and humble royal family, and relatives from multiple generations live together in one home. Brown dragons don't like to be alone and become extremely anxious if one other person isn't nearby. Even their babies can sense when someone's around and will cry uninterrupted when abandoned. A female can lay 1 to 10 eggs at a time and is only fertile during Spring. Brown dragons are unique in the sense they come in all shapes, sizes, and shades of skin colour. Many are born with dwarfism as well, but whether or not this is the case, their wings tend to be too heavy for them and are often being dragged over the ground, damaging the ends. As is to be assumed, brown dragons are better at gliding than flying. A big brownish horn sticks out of the end of their tail and another one sits at the back of their head, rendering them unable to comfortably lie down on their backs. They have many beauty marks on their skin and poofy hair with a similar feel to animal fur. Their eyes can be any colour, except red, pink, purple and clear. ---- 'White dragon' White dragons are a quiet, gracious, but humorless race who purposely cut themselves off from the outside world. Their numbers are large, but their towns difficult to find. Besides the black dragons, they're the least spotted race and believed by the brown dragons to be ghosts. To enter their territory is a feat by itself, but highly frowned upon, even if it's for a good reason or just by accident. They're good fighters, quick workers, and believed to give good luck, though this hasn't been proven. All in all, to have a white dragon as an ally will make any type of work easier, but not many colours got to experience their kindness. They didn't care to aid during the reign of the black dragons or their slaughter at the hands of the blues, though couldn't deny dragons as a whole benefit from their wisdom and publicly called out to all blacks left behind to find refuge in their villages if needed. They have highly revered royal family not even other white dragons are allowed to look in the eye, let alone speak to without taking a knee. Courtship is only for the purpose of reproduction and white dragons don't care much for love and romance, though couples are loyal to each other and both care for their children. These relationships are much like formal partnerships; where man and woman promise to benefit each other for the sake of survival. A female can lay 1 or 2 eggs at a time and becomes fertile when exposed to a full moon. They drink blood only and if one finds mostly untouched animal carcasses lying around, it's safe to assume they're near one of their villages. They don't care to create unnecessary trouble for themselves, so don't attack humans, despite seeing them as mere animals. White dragons are tall, slender, have sleek hair, and white feathers attached to their wings and long tail. Their skin is unnaturally pale and their eyes can only be red or clear. Their dentures are very small and short, except for their four frontal fangs, that can be retracted like a snake's and are made for piercing skin. ---- 'Black dragon' Black dragons were once a blood-hungry race of muscle-bound warriors who ruled most of the planet. Over time, these fighters started dying off and every newborn became more delicate and sophisticated. They placed more value in knowledge and learning, and many secrets of the universe lie with them. Though they've being targeted by the blue dragons for a long time and nobody came to their aid, they're a fully reformed and peaceful race with no feelings of vengeance. Black dragons have a highly respected royal family who were obediently listened to when they wished to abolish the army, even if it meant taking the chance they'd meet with immediate retaliation. As this decision was a rather foolish one to make by the most intelligent race of all dragons, it's theorized they were willing to allow for it and accept it as their punishment for the misdeeds of their ancestors. Still, to sacrifice black dragons who were not involved with the past became questioned by the following kings and queens of the blacks, and when their species was nearly wiped out, no longer wanted to be lambs for the slaughter and ordered their subjects to run and find new homes. The royal family had officially abolished their kingdom by doing so, but by breaking off contact managed to preserve the lives that were left and give the black dragons the chance to rebuild. The one character trait that stayed the same since the black dragon's conception is their genuine care for each other, though they can be a bit socially awkward and prudish. They find it challenging to flirt or respond to the advances of someone else and prefer to get to know someone thoroughly before entertaining the thought of having them as a partner. Though they can be clumsy speakers, they greatly value social interaction. A female lays 1 to 5 eggs at a time and is only fertile on moonless nights. Black dragons have evolved into slender, fragile-looking dragons and don't possess a sliver of the raw strength they used to have. Black dragons can look like white-skinned Europeans or black Africans. They have fur on the top half of their tail and their wings are stretched out, made for reaching high speeds nearing that of the blue dragon. Their eyes can be any colour, except purple and pink. See Also * Until I See You Again Category:Original content Category:Species